


My Minecraft Academia | MCYT Superheroes/My Hero Academia AU

by Sarcoleops



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Crossover My Hero Academia and Minecraft, Dream smp members as superheros, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minecraft youtubers as superheroes, Superheroes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcoleops/pseuds/Sarcoleops
Summary: (This fanfic is a My Hero Academia alternative universe, but I did change some things about UA, quirk origins, and stuff like that.)400 years ago, disaster struck. Literally struck in the form of a meteor as deadly as the meteor 65,000,000 years ago. The next evolution of humans had something the last generation didn't: superpowers or Quirks.Follow the story of the next generation of heroes training at the most prestigious school in Dayheltzhia, and frankly, the whole world.But that's not all... every road has speedbumps. What happens if when villains intrude in the students' growth.. or if the very people supposed to protect them corrupts.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	1. THE NEW WORLD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Hermit Academia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266412) by [Myre_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myre_0/pseuds/Myre_0). 



**"Its impossible to hide it any longer.**

There is no way that the government can hide this impending doom any longer. 400 years ago, humanity was different. They were rather weak and vulnerable. Back then, they didn't have the protections in place that we do. They had faulty government systems, significantly increased corruption, poverty, and hunger. There was injustice across not just the nation, but the world. They thought that their natural protection against meteors was enough, and so they focused on less important things. Until they discovered that a devastating meteor that was due to hit earth in 4000 years had changed course. It was zooming towards Earth and humanity had just 16 years to prepare.

Scientists predicted that the Earth would be flung out of the solar system. The meteor had a 72 mile diameter and at the speed it was going, that seemed probable. 

Others predicted that the meteor would go off course again, flying straight into the sun.

Some predicted it would straight up hit Earth, destroying it entirely. 

Architects, politicians, and most of humanity hoped for the ladder as architecture companies teamed up with civil defenses to build bunkers way underground. Most countries let their citizens in for free, however some countries required payment. Some people refused to enter bunkers, claiming "it was a hoax" despite the literal huge meteor that gets bigger every passing day in the sky. Imprisoned people stayed in a different bunker along with sick people, and those bunkers were obviously way more dangerous. These bunkers had enough food to give everyone in the bunker a meal a day for 5 years, and so they were very big. The years passed so quickly, until finally, it hit. 

It hit somewhere close to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at 120 miles per second, contaminating the water and killing the around 1 billion people who were in bunkers in the Atlantic. The impact from the meteor caused magma from under the earth's surface to shoot up and a huge earthquake that destroyed every city. Most people died from drowning, burning, or sickness. The only people who survived the bunkers soon died from the chemicals and heat caused by the huge meteor. With the ice completely melted, anything that was left sunk. But, slowly, history repeated itself. Starting with small organisms that developed protections against the contaminated water. Then, as a new atmosphere formed, they learned to walk in the form of a "lizard". Bugs evolved, birds evolved, lizards evolved into new dinosaurs that died out pretty quickly due to lack of herbivores. More evolutions, more evolutions, and BAM. The modern day human. 

Almost every human has a Quirk. This Quirk is supposed to be activated by age 4, but there are some cases of Quirk Delay that get so bad that the person is 80 and just now received their Quirk. An example of this would be Marthy Gotch, a yarn shop owner who was Quirkless until age 92. Upon receiving her Quirk, she died of shock. The Dayheltzhian Quirkology Association states that the way they tell if someone has Quirk Delay or is just Quirkless is with an x-ray that is mandatory if a kid hasn't gotten their Quirk by age 5. There's a huge chance one of you watching have been examined, as 72% of humans on earth don't get their Quirk activated at 4 years, but a little later. The x-ray shows if you have a certain bone in your foot that gives you your Quirk. Around 94% of the world has a Quir..." 

The man stopped talking as the TVs volume faded out. 

"I'm honestly done with that movie. I have to show it every year and it doesn't even stay on track. This was supposed to tell information on the destruction on the meteor, not a report on Quirkology." the Science 2 teacher Mr. P said. "We already have a class for that. Oh, and speaking of that, since I'm your last teacher of the day I'll pass out these papers to those of you who applied to UA or Shiketsu. It's a waiver form that you and your parents have to look over and sign. It basically confirms your understandings of the risk of the entrance exam. When I call your name, please come up." 

Mr. P called the names of everyone who applied to take the entrance exam. Skeppy, Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Antfrost, Awesamdude, Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Jack Manifold, Fundy, Nihachu, Ranboo, Quackity, Eret, Callahan, Mega, and TapL. 

"Several students received recommendations, please come forth BadBoyHalo, Spifey, Karl, and Technoblade." 

"It seems almost everybody in this class applied for UA! I got my education from Shiketsu, why not go there? Granted, I didn't finish my degree but alas, maybe ! If you would still like to apply or ask questions, then talk to your counselor. I'm not qualified to do anything else."

And with that, the bell rung, dismissing the tired students out of his class. 

Everyone that applied read over the waiver with their parents and didn't back down. 

UA WAIVER

BY SIGNING THIS FORM, I, _________________, AND MY PARENT AND OR GUARDIAN _____________________, AND _____________________ (if not present, skip) UNDERSTAND THE RISKS OF TAKING THE UA FORM. I UNDERSTAND THAT I COULD POSSIBLY GET INJURED OR EVEN DIE FROM THE EVENTS THAT TAKE PLACE IN THE EXAM. I UNDERSTAND THAT I MUST PASS THE WRITTEN TEST BEFORE THE PHYSICAL TEST AND I MUST PASS THE PHYSICAL TEST TO GET INTO UA UNLESS AN AUTHORITY AT UA SAYS OTHERWISE. 

When they turned in the form to the consoler, they thought were prepared for what would happen at UA. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter! I'm excited to write this book. I made this because of "My Hermit Academia (like in above notes)" and out of boredom. Comment character ideas and suggestions in general.
> 
> Sorry this first chapter is so short, I'm still learning and overtime they will hopefully get longer.


	2. THE WRITTEN ENTRANCE EXAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the people from the last chapter that didn't get into UA by recommendations take on the written and physical entrance exam. 
> 
> Who gets in? Who doesn't? I guess we'll have to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime you see a _______  
> it means that the story is narrating a different character. Just so you guys don't get confused because this chapter changes narration a lot!

Skeppy looked down at the written test. The test stared back at him with sinister seeming eyes. 

This written test dictates his, and over 14,420 others' futures across the word. To even be considered for the hero course, you had to make at least an 80. But, that's not enough, because so many other people are fighting to get into the physical exam, which only lets in 500 people, you'd really have to get a high 90 or 100. There are 5 categories in this test, Math, English, Science, History, and most importantly, HeroED. 22 questions each, creating a 110 question quiz that you'd have to finish with little to no mistakes. Just to be considered. There's not even a huge chance they'll choose you for the physical, not to mention actually getting into UA! 

But that's what makes UA so prestigious. You have to be the best of the best in all 5 categories. Skeppy knew this, and so he has to take this test. His parents paid $500 to get him this opportunity, so there's no backing down! He wanted to be a hero since he first got his Quirk, as many people do, and the easiest and quickest way to d so is through UA's amazing teaching opportunities and programs. Pass this test, pass the psychical, and get into UA, and you've got access to everything you need to be a hero. The USJ, easy testing access for a Hero Provisional License, the Sports Festival, internships, and everything in-between. At least, that's what he learned from ads and his dad who went to UA. He went to the support course, though, because he thought his Quirk wasn't useful enough for the hero program. His Quirk was called Metamorphize. It let him form rocks from any source of liquid. It seems pretty strong, but he also had quite a rare disorder called Quirk Minimization. Exactly as the name would state, it limited his power, and he wasn't able to treat it in time. 

This isn't about his dad, though. Skeppy knew he was strong and smart enough to pass this test, and so he started it after 5 minutes of pondering. 

UA ENTRANCE WRITTEN TEST

NAME HERE:

SCHOOL HERE:

QUIRK HERE:

MATH

__________________________________________________________________________

At first, the math questions were amazingly easy, but as they went on, they obviously got harder. Dream could answer the first couple questions with ease.

| QUESTION 1 - MATH

If Philza had to fill Class 1A with 20 students and there are 20,000 people applying, what is the percentage of people that got in?

The test had these tips to keep people motivated and remind people of steps to complete the question.

|TIP TIME! Take note of the factors in this question. You could use algebra, for example, A (the students of Class 1A) and P (people applying) and O (outcome of the equation).

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tommy was pretty mediocre at English, though he doesn't always show it in the way that he speaks. This next category was a breeze for him, though he was annoyed because the test used American English instead of British English, the superior version in his opinion. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

CORPSE made an attempt. It was certainly an attempt. He finished in around 20 minutes because he had speedrun music playing in the background. He failed the test, though.

_____________________________________________________________________________

All 14000 students tried their absolute hardest in this test. And as they turned it in, the UA Committee released some stats on their website.

14,420 applied for UA. 

4,369 people got less than a 40%. 

5,968 people got a 41-70%.

259 people got a 71-79%.

3,824 people were considered for the physical, only around 26% of the students. Only 500 people were approved, just around 13%.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Technoblade read those statistics and was immediately grateful that he got in by recommendations. The only sections he would've passed would've been English and HeroED.

(The reasoning for that is a story for another time, you're gonna have to keep reading for Techno's backstory ;) )

____________________________________________________________________________

But, finally, the students who got past the seemingly impossible written test arrived at the UA Test Site, and oh what a _sight_ it was! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the physicals exam, so get ready to learn everyone's Quirks! It will hopefully be out soon.


	3. THE EXPLANATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing the written exam, those who aspire to be trained in the same rooms and walk in the same halls of the top heroes, must pass the same entrance exam as those very heroes. Well, not exactly, it has changed a bunch but DON'T RUIN MY MONOLOUGE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second version of this chapter since I lost my other version, so this was probably shorter than I wanted but oh well!

  
The UA building. 

  
It was massive, rightfully so, and built from the finest, strongest materials using platinum frames and the toughest glass, curated by the world's best glaziers and scientists. Tommy couldn't imagine the budget that went into this, but luckily for him, he wasn't being tested on math this time. He was being tested on physical skills, agility, speed, strength, and courage. Certainly more than just that, but that was all of the cool words he could think of. He just barley passed English in his written exam, so you can't really expect much. 

  
// Tommy Innit

// Applicant

// Quirk: Duplication

He can duplicate anything he wants.

  
This school taught the top heroes and those top heroes teach the next generation. The most common job that top 100 pro heroes go to after retiring from being a hero is being a teacher at a hero school like UA or Shiketsu. This allows these high budget schools to stay a float, since the fees of the test is rather expensive and so many people sign up every year. Its a huge loop, really, and it works! It worked on him-- he only applied because his biggest inspiration is teaching this year. 

  
// Philza

// Real Name: Phil Minecraft

// Quirk: Immortality and Indestructability

// He is immortal and indestructible. Worth noting that his immortality can be turned off.

// Rank: No. 56

  
Though his rank fell off over the years, it was only because he focused a lot of time on his lessons. He was a huge inspiration to Tommy, because his Quirk wasn't as flashy as everyone else's yet he still managed to get in the top 20 back in his hey day. Tommy didn't have a flashy Quirk either. It was cool sure - but he hadn't figured out how to use it in combat yet. He didn't tell anyone this, because around 11 years ago when Tommy first got his Quirk, his neighbor; he couldn't quite remember his name; and him would always spar. His neighbor always won, every single time.

When they weren't sparing, his neighbor was going on and on about his confusing political ideologies. Though he was a weird kid, and at times Tommy was confused if he was even raised by humans because he had a lot of wild animal tendencies and never saw his parents, they were best friends until he moved away. He left behind a book with a note on top that read 'I think you should remember this quote- when you are weak appear strong, and when you are strong appear weak'. He didn't remember the book title or author, but he knew he still had it somewhere in his house. He'd just have to go looking after the test. 

  
About that quote, Tommy had lived by that ever since he saw it. But now, it's time to show it. As he walked up to the auditorium, he held the door open to get a look on who he's up against. A brown haired boy wearing a green sweater and bandana, similar to Tommy's red one. An almost bald boy with 3D glasses, a girl with pink hair and a TV remote poking out of her pocket, a grayish green haired boy wearing a green sticky note on his face with a blocky sad face drawn on, and what seems to be an anthro-fox. After the last person walked by, Tommy walked in and closed the door behind him. He knew there were more people, but he was kind of late so he figured he'd get a better look when he was inside.

  
It was about 10 minutes after Tommy had sat down when the projector turned on. On screen, displayed "∴ᒷꖎᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡⍑||ᓭ╎ᓵᔑꖎ! !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ⎓𝙹∷ 𝙹⚍∷ announcer ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᔑ↸||" which translates to a welcome message asking for patience from the audience. Finally, someone walked out onto the stage. They had the fashion sense of a normal person which is surprising because a lot of the teachers at UA dress abysmally. He had blond hair and was wearing a white hoodie with a gold shark tooth necklace. 

  
"Hello everyone! I'm Punzo, and I'm ready to explain to everyone as long as everyone's willing to listen. Please silence your phones and keep the talking to a minimum."

  
// Punzo

// Real Name: Punz ???

// Quirk: Shark Tooth

He can bite things with the strength of a shark.

// Ranking: 89th

  
"So, welcome to the exam. There are 4 types of robots; the 3 pointers, 2 pointers, 1 pointers, and 0 pointers. The biggest one is worth 0 points because its really only there as a distraction. You will have 30 minutes to garner as many points as you can. If you are sitting in the first 4 front rows, please exit through the door labelled '↸𝙹𝙹∷ ᔑ'. Next 4 rows, '↸𝙹𝙹∷ ʖ', the 4 rows after that, '↸𝙹𝙹∷ ᓵ', and the rest of you '↸𝙹𝙹∷ ↸'. Once you're all in, we will open the doors at random. When they open, you are permitted to fight the bots. Real battles don't have countdowns." 

  
Tommy got up and went towards the door labeled ↸𝙹𝙹∷ ᓵ' , following a cluster of what looks to be 200-230 people. After what seemed to be forever, the doors opened, and everyone ran out as the clock started ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!   
> Tommy (Duplication)  
> Punz (Shark Tooth)  
> Phil (Immortality and Indestructability)


	4. THE PHYSICAL ENTRANCE EXAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to see how the results of the UA entrance exam turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty long chapter so prepare! anyways, physical exam time!

  
After what seemed to be forever, the doors opened, and everyone ran out as the clock started ticking.

  
George wasn't terribly confident in his ability to pass. His Quirk, Hypnosis, only worked on living beings. 

// George NotFound

// Applicant

// Quirk: Hypnosis

He can hypnotize any living thing he looks at for more than 5 seconds. It can only be used on one thing at a time, and if he uses his Quirk for too long he will get a migraine. He wears clout goggles so his Quirk isn't always on. That, and he is trying to make a fashion statement (Spoiler alert: it isn't working...). It also helps him with his red-green colorblindness.

His whole plan was to just leech off others. Anytime they were about to kill a "villain", he would swoop in and steal the points for himself. Or maybe, he'd just hypnotize them into getting the points for him. Either way, the plan was to engage into minimal contact and instead, watch from the sidelines. In his exit room, he had seen a boy who's head was perfectly circle. He had no neck, it was just floating. His face was completely white, and on it was a smile. He was wearing a green sweater with a similar smile on it, and black sweatpants. He had a thermal cup hanging out of his right pocket. He seemed pretty strong - so his number one priority was to follow him. The issue with that plan was as soon as the door opened, he dashed out almost immediately. By dashed, he meant absolutely FWOOOSH-ing out of there, sonic speed. George had no idea where he went, so that plan dissolved.

// Dream WasTaken

// Applicant

// Quirk : Brewster

He can make potions out of water as long as there's at least 5mL of it and its over 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Drinking or splashing it, grants those who consumed or touched it a random buff that lasts 60 seconds. The power buff can be Speed, Strength, Jump Boost, Fire Resistance, Slow Fall, Wither, Instant Health, Instant Damage, Poison, Weakness, or Slowness. Currently, he's only unlocked Speed and Jump Boost.

So, he'll just follow anyone at random. As George starts walking, he gets bumped into. 

"Sorry!" a voice said. 

"That kinda hurt, what are you even running from?" George asked, confusedly. What could he possibly be running from that caused him to bump into George so har- 

* THUMP * * THUMP * 

Suddenly, George heard what this mysterious boy was running from. It was a zero-pointer running straight through the mock city, directly toward him!

_______________________________________

Dream walked into Door ↸𝙹𝙹∷ ᔑ along with what looks like 100-140 people. One was a boy with brown hair and clout glasses on, wearing a fake blue Supreme T-Shirt. Another, wearing a multicolored hoodie with a weird magical-looking symbol on it. Anyways, while Dream was waiting for the doors, he pulled out his 10mL thermal cup. Even though he only needed 5, its always good to have extra. Every day before leaving his house, he always poured boiling hot water into a thermal cup that would keep water warm for up to 46 hours. Then, he always keeps a few Hot Hands handy, just so he can prolong the warmth of his water. It's a pain in the butt having to keep the water at a specific temperature all day, but what can you do? Anyways, pulling out his thermal cup and unscrewing the top, he focused on his plan. Dash in circles the robots, confusing their systems, then go in for the attack while their operating systems are still recovering. 

_Speed, speed, speed.._ he thought. Soon enough, it came into fruition. He felt the vibration of power surging through the canister, and he knew his mix was complete. He drank it, feeling blood surging through he legs. Now, all he had to do was wait, and wait he did. Around 22 seconds after drinking it, the doors open, and just as he was about to start running, he caught a glimpse of the boy with clout googles staring directly at him. 

_Is this an attempt of using his Quirk on me? He has no reason to, we're supposed to be killing robots! Or maybe.. he's trying to study where I go so he can follow me and mess me up. It's happened to my sister, someone kept following her and purposefully trying to mess her up. Well, it's certainly not going to work on me!_ He thought, and ran as fast from the door as he could in an attempt to ditch him. It seemed to work - he was no where to be found.

_Great, now it's time to fight some robots! Never thought I'd have to outrun a pest first._ He heard a stomping noise coming from behind him. He turned around, and lunged into his running position. Standing tall and aligning his ears with his shoulders, lining up a nearly perfect 90 degree bend in his elbows, unclenching his fits and cupping his hands next to his side, and relaxing his breath, he ran in a perfect straight line at around 40mph under the 1 pointer's legs. Not his fastest speed, but it was good enough for him to position himself in a decent springing position. Flinging himself up, Dream backflipped over the robot. The robot snapped his head up and was closely following Dream's decent to the ground.

Dream knew how these robots worked. They had special lenses that allowed them to see the things around them in slow motion. The robots were predicting that Dream would land on the ground, but that wasn't his plan. In an attempt to confuse the robot, he angled his decent forward, changing his landing path to the robot's "stomach". The stomach is where it's battery is. Dream landed his kick right in the battery, causing the robot to take a couple steps back. Once Dream landed, he ran around the robot in a confusing pattern, clockwise then at 12 o'clock, counterclockwise, then at 3 o'clock, spring up and land a hit, bounce back and run clockwise again, then at 12 o'clock, run through the legs and backflip into the stomach. He kept running like this around the robot for 40 seconds until the robot stopped tracking his movements, and finished it off with a kick. One point and only a minute in. Not too bad. Well, thinking about it, my sister was able to get 3 points in a minute even with that guy pestering her. I need to do better.

_______________________________________

Eret walked into the road and looks for his first opponent. Not a while after he started running, a two pointer had popped out from the shadows. He kicked the robot at the perfect degree to bust open the flap covering the robot's battery. When it was opened, Eret took off his tinted sunglasses and a ray of color impossible to see to the naked eye beamed out of his glowing white eyes, and the rays had punctured the battery enough to cause premature battery failure. Right as the robot was about to punch Eret, it had stopped moving. Within the first minute, he had gotten 2 points without even having to do anything flashy, and his vision was still in tact.

// Eret Live

// Applicant 

// Quirk: Radiation

His eyes emit a radiation of his choice, whether that be gamma rays, microwaves, or even nuclear energy. His Quirk permanently damaged his eyes when he inherited it, so now his eyes glow a blinding neon white. He wears specially tinted sunglasses to prevent blinding anyone. If he overuses his Quirk, his retinas will burn causing temporary blindness. 

_______________________________________

As soon Antfrost had gotten out of the pod, he had found a zero pointer. It was massive, and out of fear, after kicking it once, shapeshifted into it. He couldn't remember much beyond that point - the robots didn't have much of a brain. They had 60GB of RAM, and most of it was taken up by remembering its surroundings. Unknowingly, Antfrost had been crushing buildings while trying to do the thing he was programmed to do.. deter the students from their greatest dream. The robots were literally only invented for that one reason. 

Qing Warren was a computer scientist. Her Quirk was Magnetism. It didn't do much, other than of course bring metal to her. She was always jealous of heroes because she wasn't blessed with a strong enough Quirk to be one. So, it became her life goal to kill as many heroes as possible without being held accountable and going to jail. She would sell faulty support items under anonymous names. One of the most notable support items and fake companies was called ᒲᒷᔮ⍑ᖋーᖋ∷ᒲᒍ∷ ▭ i!|:ᖋᒣ╎リ⚍ᒲ ▭ sold under the company name 'Dayhelzhin Support Den, Ltd.'. 

The product flew off the shelves, selling 1,000,000 units. The product was supposed to protect people wearing it with the strength of platinum, and the platinum part was true. The real use of the product was squeezing those who used it to death. Once applied, the metal used would bend around the consumer's body and slowly tighten. This successfully killed 982,000 people, 124,000 of them were pro heroes, and 4 of those were #69, #99, #72, and #80 on the World Hero Census' Top Heroes. The company was allowed to stay afloat because of fine print that acted as a waiver form.

16 world governments banned ᒲᒷᔮ⍑ᖋーᖋ∷ᒲᒍ∷ ▭ i!|:ᖋᒣ╎リ⚍ᒲ ▭, often shortened to ᒲᒷᔮ⍑ᖋーᖋ∷ᒲᒍ∷ ▭ , including a couple big ones that sold a lot of the units like Lita, which literally means 'support' in Dayheltzhin. Qing kept making products, and eventually, her life work led her to making her biggest success, the UA Test Robots. Originally called 'ᒲᒍᔮ·ǀ· ▭ ∷ᒍᕊᒍᒣϟ' and it was a plot to siege the capital of Lita, Musutafu. She released them onto the city around a month after UA had opened there, and heroes worked together to kill the robots that were destroying the town. 

The UA Committee had got to thinking, and decided that that's what they would model their new test after. They would keep the written exam, but raise the fees and implement a physical one. After building a mock city in 1963, they used the new test system in 1964. It hasn't changed much since, except for the technology that's used inside it.

  
Back to Antfrost, he had been destroying this city locked on one person. His systems identified it as Karl Beast Jacobs.

  
// Karl Jacobs

// Applicant : Got in by recommendations, paid to take the physical anyways

// Quirk: Continuum

He can manipulate time at the expense of his memory. For every time he changes time, he loses a memory.

  
Stomping towards the boy, he had scared a whole wave of people. Though that didn't end well for him, as a man he identified as Quackity Head Quarters had tied string around his arms and legs and pulled him down. His systems calculated that he would slam the floor and crush anyone under him. 

  
// Quackity Head Quarters

// Applicant

// Quirk: Thread

He can grow spider web-like string out of his fingertips that he can manipulate freely.

  
"Oh no!" JACOBS, KARL BEAST shouted. Using Linguistics Wizard, Ant could detect he was going to be a victim of his decent to the ground. Suddenly, his systems started crashing. It couldn't calculate that, somehow, it seemed to be straightening. It was no longer falling!

_______________________________________

  
Karl ran out of the exit room eager to find his first enemy. Not because he wanted to fight, he didn't need to. He got in by recommendations because the UA Scouts found his Quirk strong enough for UA. The only reason why he was here was to prove to himself that he was good enough. He didn't think he was deserving of a seat at 1A or even 1B. He'd actually wanted to go back to his home planet, but as soon as his adopted parents heard about Karl getting scouted, they talked him into going through with it. 

  
Karl wasn't exactly 'human', he's actually from an entirely different galaxy. His home planet was full of a bunch of time manipulators, good swordsmen, and people who were just objectively better than him at what they do. A huge majority of the time manipulators on his home planet had mastered the art of Statera. Quirks back home worked differently. Everyone was born with a Quirk imbalance that would cause more side effects than the Quirk was worth and Karl never learned to balance his Quirk. At a young age, one of his bullies that told him that 'you're too weak to stay here' and tinkered with a shuttle's engine alignment which ended up derailing it and barreling towards Earth. He, and 4 other aliens, couldn't control the shuttle and the driver had died from shock. So, they were doomed to fall into Earth and eventually all of them crashed into it. No one but Karl survived, and he couldn't walk for before passing out. 

  
Then, hospital stuff, orphanage stuff, backstory, and bam! He was adopted into a family who thought he was human. The very plane of existence that the Milky Way, and therefore, the Earth sat on couldn't handle his normal alien form. So he was transformed into something more human-like and was raised as such. But, his side effects still haunted him, even on a new plane of existence. Any time he uses his Quirk, he forgets one of his memories. 

  
Since he didn't believe he was ready yet, he paid to take the physical instead of just sit around and automatically get placed into the hero program. He wanted to earn it.

  
During his thought monologue, he had heard stomping that only was getting louder. When he turned around to see what it was, he saw a gigantic zero-pointer barreling towards him. Suddenly, his face quickened from a brisk run to a "if you don't go as quick as physically possible you will literally die" type of run. As he kept running and running, he had bumped into a boy with brown hair and clout goggles. He quickly apologized, and he said back

  
"That kinda hurt, what are you even running from?". All that Karl did was point. As the boy turned around, he heard the stomping get louder and louder and saw the robot getting closer and closer.

  
"Don't worry, I can handle this," said yet another unknown voice. He was wearing a blue beanie and a jacket labelled 'HQ'. He grew string out of his fingertips and swiped them in random directions. It tied up the robot and he pulled back the string, causing the robot to fall. What he didn't take into account is that the robot was so big and they were so close to it that they would not have been able to escape, had Karl not been there. 

  
Alright, it's time to put this to use, Karl thought, channeling his brain to think only of rewinding time. It worked, he could feel himself running backwards and he could see the robot backing up as well. Releasing his brain, time was moving normally again, and Karl came up with a plan.

  
"Hey, you with the string hands, what's your name?" Karl shouted, to which the beanie boy replied, "Quackity! How did you do that?"

  
"No time to explain, listen close, 'kay? Once the robot comes back around, use your string to tie up it's legs. That'll confuse it for long enough for us to run, and then when it walks it will fall over. Its a win-win situation! You get the points and we get to live!" 

  
"Got it!" Quackity says, preparing his string, "You may want to move!" Karl runs out of Quackity's way as he runs in circles around the robot, tying up it's legs. Then, they ran as fast as they could away from the robot and Karl's plan worked. Right before the robot hit the ground, a humanlike cat popped out of it. Karl assumed it was an accidental shapeshift, but he couldn't save him as the robot crushed him. Karl thought he had just witnessed a death before the person's furry hands popped out from under the arm holding up a thumbs up. After helping him, he asked his name to which the 'cat' responds "The name's Antfrost."

  
// Antfrost

// Applicant 

// Quirk: Shapeshifting

He can shapeshift into anything he touches for as long as he wants, except he inherits not just the physical, but also mental and emotional characteristics of that thing too. So if he were to transform into an apple, he couldn't move, think, or feel. The only thing he could do is shapeshift out of it. After un-shapeshifting, he gets a pink forcefield around him for 20 seconds. 

  
"Why did you transform into a robot of all things?" Karl asked. "It's an embarrassing story, really, but since we're already 3 minutes in and I have 0 points, I've got to go! Thanks!" and Antfrost had zoomed away.

_______________________________________

  
As soon as George heard the robot, he ditched both boys and ran. He had no business with that big of a robot, he needed to pick on a robot that wouldn't immediately crush him. Turning a corner, he saw a girl with pink hair blowing bubbles at a robot. As soon as it touched it, the robot was encased in a bubble and was flying high. He could guess the goal was to drop it mid-air, so he'd have to do some gymnastics to get the points. 

  
See, in order to get points, all you need to do is get the last hit on the robot that powers it off. Currently, if the robot is broken or powered off by the slam to the floor, 'bubble girl' here would win. Unluckily for her, George read enough .PDF files on the Leeching Strategy to know exactly how to take advantage of this situation. The bubble popped, and right before the robot hit the ground, George lightly kicked it. 2 points in the bag.

  
"Oh, so you're trying to use the leech strategy, huh? You know that almost never works," the girl said. "It's not my fault you're making it so easy. That took no energy and I still got the points for it." The girl got visibly angry, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked away. "It will come back to bite you." 

  
// LDShadowLady

// Applicant

// Quirk: Bubbles

She can encase things in bubbles that fly up and eventually pop. 

He knew it wouldn't, there's no way! He'd studied the strategy even before taking the written test, As long as you land the final point - you win! And it's extremely ludicrous since they've introduced Teamwork Points. He could just argue that they were working together, and it would be okay. Suddenly, LDShadowlady started walking backwards and George's mouth was moving! 

"uoy etib ot emoc lliw tI" LDShadowlady said, walking back to here original position. Her face went from smug to angry, exactly how it was after George stole her points. "ti rof stniop eht tog llits I dna ygrene on koot taht. ysae os ti gnikam er'uoy tluaf ym ton s'tI" George said. "skrow reven tsomla taht wonk uoY ?huh ,ygetarts hceel eht esu ot gniyrt er'uoy os ,hO." the girl said back. It seemed they were going back in time!

_______________________________________

After general confusion from everyone in the test, they eventually recovered and went back to collecting points. 

5...4...3...2...1... TIME! A loud buzzer went off, indicating that points wouldn't be counted anymore. Punz came on the intercom and said, "Alright everyone! The robots were turned off and no more points will be counted past this point. Please come back to the auditorium so we can dismiss you properly. We will give you a card with your points printed on it and in 6-8 business days you will be sent a letter that will detail if you got in to the hero program and what class you got in."

// Time Skip 

  
Awesamdude opened his mail that was addressed to him by UA. He hoped they hadn't found out about his strategy because it wasn't exactly... allowed. You see - Sam's Quirk sends requests through electro sparks to any technology but the robot's batteries were made out of an extremely reflective material and his Quirk wouldn't work like that. 

// Awesamdude Nook

// Applicant

// Quirk: Technokinesis 

He can force any technology to do certain things for him using electro sparks that can be reflected.

He had to cheat if he wanted any chance, and so, he used his Quirk to modify his points. What would've been 8 points was 60 points, and Sam felt terrible for doing it. But at the same time, he felt that the test was unfair anyways. He slowly opened the mail and a hologram of Philza popped up reassuring Sam that he was in Class 1A.

"Hey, Sam! I'm sure you already know, but I'm Philza and I'm going to be your teacher. That's right - you made into Class 1A! Congrats!" What would've been Sam's smile was turned into a frown as he heard, "Oh, and, we know you cheated. Don't tell anyone this, but we actually encourage new ways to complete the test! A lot of the "rules" in the handbook is actually suggestions. It shows that you're willing to bend the norm, and that is hero material! I understand the test is rigged, I mean, what are the chances the batteries were anti-reflective? Don't worry about it, just don't do it again or we'll have to punish you. This is a prestigious school, after all. Oh, and don't go telling anyone about this, we want people to figure this out on their own." 

So, it turned out just fine for Sam, and everyone else who got into Class 1A. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pogChamp that was a lot of words  
> i hope you guys enjoy and are ready for the next chapter which will come out next week maybe. the first day of school!
> 
> anyways thanks for reading and i have a firearm so live kudos on this or else. :)  
> hopefully i didnt mess up the formatting lol bye!


	5. FIRST DAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of UA! Exciting, right? No? You don't care? Leave kudos anyways.

Karl was sitting in class listening as everyone talked. It didn't annoy him too much because it didn't involve him, so he just kept to himself and kept writing in his book. He had an enchanted book that he would write everything that's going on. If it is quiet enough, the next page of the book will reveal what happens in the next 30 minutes. That's why Karl only writes in it when it's loud - because he doesn't want to see the future. Instead, he used it as a diary so he can remember the things that happened in between time travel. He's tried to destroy it but it always comes back, so he decided to use it in a different way. He quickly slammed the book shut as he heard the door open. Philza, their teacher, walked in.

"Class 1-A! My phone was blowing up since Punz was texting me about how he could hear you guys through the walls! You should've been louder, I want to annoy the Geography teacher. " Some students stared at him confusedly. "What? Were you expecting more professionalism? Oh, whatever, who cares about that. I could care less about social constructs, lets just have fun. So guys, let me lay down some rules."

"All right, I already like this guy!" Karl heard a voice from behind him. He was a blond boy wearing a white shirt with red brims and red bandana. 

"People call me the 'best teacher'. I'm just wondering why this isn't the standard. Anyways, you guys can talk as much as you like as long as I'm not doing a lecture. Go to the bathroom anytime, you can basically do anything. As long as it's not in the middle of my lesson, because I would hate for you guys to do so much to get here just to learn nothing. Now, lets do introductions! State your name and Quirk and then I have something you guys might find fun! Starting with the far left in the first row."

// TIMESKIP through the introductions because I'm not telling you all their Quirks until later

"It's time! I know you guys love tests, so I brought one for you on the first day!" The class groaned. "I must've been misinformed. Huh. TOO BAD FOR YOU GUYS! Follow me to the courtyard, I'll explain more there."

// TIMESKIP

"So this," Phil stated, "is the courtyard. Here we will do Quirk-related training and your Athletics classes will also be held there. Any questions?" The class was silent, and some were observing the huge field. "Ok then. Let me explain the test."

  
"Welcome to the Quirk Apprehension Test. The first quiz is testing how far you can throw a ball. You may remember doing this in middle school and we will be comparing your score in middle school to the score you get now. Try your best throughout this whole test because this lets me know what you guys need to learn. Ok, BadBoyHalo, how far did you throw this ball last time?"

"Exactly 8.4 meters, sir."

// BadBoyHalo

// Quirk: Mathematician

// Class 1-A Recommendations

"Okay, try it now using your Quirk, though I'm not sure how that will help you."

______________________________________________________________

Bad caught the ball and started analyzing his surroundings. Bending his elbows at a perfect position, thanks to his Quirk that acted as a built-in protractor, he threw the ball with all of his might.

"12 meters. Not too bad," Philza said. "Awesamdude, whenever you're ready."

______________________________________________________________

"So, how far did you throw it in middle school?"

"I think it was.. 4 meters. I'm not very strong." Sam took a step back and underhand threw his ball. "Uh.. 3 meters."

"No, I don't think that's right. Look again." Phil took another look at the screen and saw that the number had changed from 3 meters to 60. "What, how did yo- OHHHHH... I'm sorry Sam, but I can't accept this. I'm going to have to graph it as a 3." Sam looked at Phil confusedly and said, "I thought I was supposed to use my Quirk? The ball isn't electrical."  
"I suppose we could compromise. I'm putting 10 and that's final. Spifey, how about you? How far did you get?"  
_______________________________________________________________

"Oh, I got 20 meters."

"Wow, I wonder how much you've improved! Here, try again." Philza gave Spifey the ball. Spifey stared into the ball and focused on creating the illusion of him actually throwing it. Soon enough, it, along with everyone else, was surrounded by a pink border. The illusion had worked, and Phil said "Amazing! You got 60 meters!" 

Releasing the illusion, everyone saw that the ball had somehow arrived back into his hand. "Spifey, want is your Quirk, anyways?" a voice chirped from the crowd. "You didn't say in the introductions!"  
"A magician never reveals his secrets. Maybe if you trained yourself hard enough you'll finally see the truth. Until then, it will remain a mystery."

Phil simply said, "His Quirk is Illusion."

Spifey turned back at him with a disappointed glare. "That made me seem cool! Why did you ruin it? Whatever, I'll never tell you how it works. Then it won't work on you guys anymore! Say, Mr. Philza, did you fall for it?"

"Definitely not. Your illusion was kind of lackluster, I could immediately tell it was fake. There are some books in the library that could help you improve," When Spifey looked sad at him, Phil simply said, "Well hey! I'm a pro hero, of course I can see through illusions. It's something you learn in your second year here."

They all took turns throwing the ball until the last kid was finally finished. The final scores were:

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Example: (middle school) / (high school)  
Skeppy: 14 / 24  
Bad: 8 / 12  
Spifey: 20 / 60  
Dream: 10 / 93  
George: 3 / 4  
Sapnap: 16 / 28  
Antfrost: 4 / 19  
Sam: 4 / 10  
Tommy: 27 / 34  
Tubbo: 26 / 32  
Jack Manifold: 33 / 60  
Technoblade: 149 / 302  
Niki: 30 / 60  
Ranboo: 22 / 56  
Big Q: 10 / 40  
Karl: 6 / 6  
Fundy: 14 / ∞  
Eret: 40 / 72  
Callahan: 66 / 92  
Mega: 45 / 78  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Great job everyone. Moving on from that, the 50 METER DASH!" Phil said that more excited than usual. Still, there just a blank expression on most peoples' faces. "Really? You kids don't even like running?" First, Bad went against Dream. Dream obviously had prepared a Speed potion. Once Phil blew the whistle, Bad waiting a few seconds before analyzing. When Bad analyzes, everything around him slows down. Unlike Karl's time travel, only Bad knows that the world slows down. To everyone else, it just looked like he was calculating extremely quickly. He was able to tell Dream was running at around 40mph and would reach the finish line in around 2 seconds. Bad was going around 6 mph and would reach it in 18 seconds. Matching his posture to Dream's he was able to improve his speed to 12 mph. Now, it would take 9 seconds. If Bad took larger steps he could decrease the gap between him and Dream. There was no way Bad could win against him, but he could improve his speed. 

In the end, Dream finished first in 2.103 seconds and Bad finished in 7.432. Next, it was Jack vs Nihachu.

Jack had removed his burgundy gloves and touched his sports uniform. Slowly the color was drained out of it and he was ready.

// Jack Manifold

// Quirk: Color Coded

He can desaturate colors of anything he touches and turns it into power. Blue is speed, red is strength, green is luck, and pink is health. The darker the color, the more powerful the buff, and if he touches black it will burn him. Looking at pure white for too long will temporarily blind him, and finally, burgundy stops his powers.

When the dash started, Jack had gotten a lot faster than Niki because of his Quirk, because the uniform was a darker blue. It was no problem for Niki, because she touched a button that seemed indented onto her right arm and it paused Jack. Then, she just simply walked by.

// Niki Nihachu 

// Quirk: Remote

She has remote-like buttons on he right arm that allows her to play/pause and volume up/down.

Here are the final scores:

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Example: min:sec  
Skeppy: 1:08  
Bad: 0:07  
Spifey: 0:34  
Spifey decided not to use Illusion this time, because Philza could tell anyways.  
Dream: 0:02  
George: 1:00  
Sapnap: 0:24  
Antfrost: 0:47  
Sam: 0:27  
Tommy: 0:24  
Tubbo: 0:24  
Jack Manifold: 0:11  
Technoblade: 0:01  
Niki: 0:09  
Ranboo: 0:00  
Big Q: 0:43  
Karl: 1:06  
Fundy: 0:05  
Eret: 3:06  
It's hard to run 50 meters in heels and he didn't bring a change of shoes.  
Callahan: 1:17  
Mega: 1:19

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After a seated toe touch, where nothing of importance happened, came the long jump. After the long jump came the grip strength, then basic exercises like sit-ups, side stepping, and a distance run. Finally, the end of the test came. Everyone passed except for George, who made up for the lost points by completing an obstacle course while listening to very loud goat bleating noises in less than 30 seconds. Phil thought it was a worthy punishment. 

// TIME SKIP

Dayheltzhin Language Arts went as well as a boring language class would go. 

"Does anybody know if you're supposed to use 'ᒣ⍑ᒷ╎∷', 'ᒣ⍑ᒷ॥‾∷ᒷ, or ᒣ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ in the sentence on the board? The class before you couldn't figure it out, somehow!"

At least 3 people fell asleep during Mathematics class, and Class 1-A made sure to annoy the Geography teacher like Phil said. 

Though they didn't show it, they were just excited to see what Philza had planned for tomorrow.


	6. HERO SUITS POGCHAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter Class 1A got their hero suits!

"Welcome back, Class A!" Philza said excitedly. "This is one of my favorite assignments of the year. It lets me assess your Quirks even further. So, how about some battle training?" For once, the class looked excited at one of Phil's assignments. "Now that's the reaction I was expecting from every other assignment I've given you," as the inital excitement dies down and everyone stops talking, Philza continues, "Oh, and... remember when you drew your hero suits as your first homework assignment? Well, over the past week, our Support classes have successfully created your hero suits to the best of your abilities! Pick them up in the gymnasium then meet me at Training Ground Beta. See you guys, make it there by 11:20!"

Running in excitement, Class A ran down the long halls of UA switching directions every once and a while. "Does anyone actually know where the gym is?" Fundy asked. "Uh.. no. We are kind of just running mindlessly."

"You guys have been running without thinking? I studied the map before the first day of school because they had an open house for first-years. This is the right way, just turn right here." Spifey said as he turned the corner. There it was, the gym. "Bonus, Training Ground Beta is right outside the gym as well. When we are all finished, just push this button," he pointed at a yellow button with an up arrow on it, "and it will lift up this door as if it were a garage. Let's get ready, guys, we have 7 minutes!"

Everyone frantically put on their fully customized hero suits and when they were ready, Spifey pushed the button. As everyone walked out, Philza said, "Wow guys, you got here right on time! You all have 10 minutes to talk while I put together the teams." 

Skeppy's hero suit consisted of blue sweatpants and a light blue hoodie. He was wearing a mask with a derpy face on it that has a slightly darker blue on the mask than the hoodie. Spifey didn't seem to have a hero suit, though when Bad asked him about it, he just simply said it was purposeful. "My grandma told me if I get a hero suit, it will block the flow of my magic," Spifey explains, "sure, that has never been proven, but I'll listen to her anyways. Plus, I don'tneed any special help outs. My power is all-natural!"

Bad's hero suit was a black and red hoodie with a brown holster. Clipped to it was the handle of multiple throwing knifes, and on the back was a diamond sword. Dream's outfit was a simply smiley mask and an insulated backpack that's full of 5mL canisters of hot water. George, like Spifey, didn't have a hero suit. "I think this outfit is pretty good. So good, that my whole wardrobe is only this." 

"Don't you think that would eventually get boring?" Sapnap said. "Shut up, look at your own hero suit. I'm getting second-hand embarrassment!" Sapnap's suit was a white shirt with a fire emblem on it. He had a black sweater as an undershirt and black jeans. "The heat of my suit allows my fire to get hotter! What does your hero suit do for your Quirk?"

"If I weren't wearing this, I would accidentally hypnotize you all!" Sapnap and George kept bickering while other groups were admiring each other's outfits in a less toxic way. 

Antfrost's suit was just a pin with the pride flag on it. "It allows people to know that I'm here in case I accidentally shapeshift into an apple. I've almost gotten eaten too many times. Also, why not show pride?" Awesamdude, who was standing right next to him, said "Good reasoning! I was talking to Fundy over there and he was confused about my suit. I thought it was pretty obvious." Sam's suit was a black gas mask and green hoodie with black tights. "It compliments my green hair well! Oh, and my outfit is completely electric-proof from because of the times I've electrocuted myself. Also, I just thought the gas mask looked cool."

"That's not.. that obvious. In fact, that was a pretty intricate explanation," Ant said. Sam just scoffed as a response. "You guys should pay more attention to me, I am probably stronger than all of you." Tommy said, mumbling the ' _probably_ '. "There's not much to pay attention to." Ant clapped back.

Tommy's suit was a white and red baseball tee and black jeans. That's it. "Hey! You're not one to talk, you're literally a ca-" "He's right, Tommy" Tubbo replies. "We're all not wearing much, I mean, I'm just wearing a green sweater with a green bandana. It doesn't help my Quirk at all, its purely for aesthetics."

"Tubbo, you're meant to agree with me!" 

"Students! Time is up! Here are the teams.

Hero Team 1: Tommyinnit and Tubbo

Hero Team 2: Karl and Sapnap

Hero Team 3: Skeppy, Antfrost, and Spifey

Hero Team 4: Dream and George

Hero Team 5: Ranboo and Eret

Villain Team 1: Jack Manifold and Nihachu

Villain Team 2: Callahan, Mega, and Slimecicle

Villain Team 3: CaptainPuffy, Quackity, and Fundy 

Villain Team 4: Technoblade

Villain Team 5: Awesamdude, Bad, and TapL

You may notice that some of the teams are imbalanced. This is based off of what you have shown me your Quirks can do. If you have any complaints.. I don't really care. One of the things that the UA curriculum tells me to teach is that you don't get to choose who you work with. You will all have to deal with it yourselves. Now, the first pair..

HERO TEAM 4 VERSUS VILLAIN TEAM 2! You guys follow me and everyone else, don't touch anything until I get back."

// TIME SKIP

"So, now that everyone's in position, allow me to explain. The heroes goal is to either wrap up the Villain Team with tape or touch the fake weapon. The villains' goal is, obviously, to prevent either of those from happening before the time runs out. You will have 10 minutes each. In three.. two... one... GO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there will be 2 matches per chapter, in case you care.


	7. BATTLE TRAINING POGCHAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't delete this chapter 3 times.. haha.. ha..
> 
> Anyways, in case you don't remember, the teams that will be fighting today are Hero Team 4 versus Villain Team 2 which is Dream and George versus Mega, Callahan, and Slimecicle. The arc is ending next chapter as I'm compiling the rest of this arc into one. Oh, and, Karl and Sapnap versus CaptainPuffy, Quackity, and Fundy.

Once they were given the green light, Dream asked, "So, what's your Quirk?"

"Oh. It's it's Hypnosis. It's pretty self-explanatory." George replied. "You know, I could plan better if you gave me more information. My Quirk is Brewster, by the way." 

"I guess you'll have to change your plan, I'm not telling you in case we have to face each other." Dream's smiley face turned into an annoyed one. "Come on, I'll probably forget it anyways!" George wasn't convinced, so he just stared. "It seems you won't change your mind. That's fine, then, just listen close then. Take the potions I'm about to give you. We'll drink the Speed ones, which is light blue, and look for the weapon. Then, we'll drink the Strength ones, which are orange, and.. you can guess the rest." George nodded, taking the two potions and drinking the speed. 

_____________________________________________________________________

"What's the plan then, guys?" Slimecicle didn't get an answer. Instead, Callahan started to project his thoughts. With a diagram, Callahan told Mega to telepathically tell Dream and George to leave Training Ground Beta. If they went far enough away, Philza would think they quit. Mega nodded and connected to both Dream mind with only a few tries.

// Callahan Deer

Quirks: Thought Projecting and Future Telling

He is one of the 4000 people on Earth that has 2 Quirks. He chooses not to speak.

He can project his thoughts as if it were a Power Point presentation. 

He can tell the up to 60 minutes into the future, but it only has a 30% chance of coming true. This can be improved with training.

// Mega PVP

Quirks: Telepathy and Telekinesis

He is one of the 4000 people on Earth that has 2 Quirks. As a side effect, he cannot speak.

He can "connect" to people's mind and to read their thoughts and "speak" to them. The stronger the connection, the easier it is to control whose voice it manifests as.

He can control things with his mind as long as it's under 10lbs and not living. This can be improved with training.

_____________________________________________________________________

As they were running, Dream suddenly heard Philza talking through his walkie talkie. "Guys, get back!" it said. "What -- why?"

_____________________________________________________________________

The students of Class 1A that weren't fighting were watching through the strategically-placed cameras around the building. They could hear "Philza" telling Dream to leave the building even though he wasn't talking. 

"Ah. Their brains must have been extremely open for Mega to imitate my voice and make it sound so similar. This looks like a win for the villains."

_____________________________________________________________________

"There's a fire in the building! The villains already escaped, hurry up!" Dream grabs George's hand and starts running towards the door. "There's no way, don't give up so easily! Is there not a potion for this?" Dream shook his head yes. "Don't you hear the panic in his voice? There's probably no time!" Closer and closer and closer until George had enough. He pulled Dream's hand back and told him, "If it was so close, wouldn't you smell it? This is obviously a ruse. This is literally common sense!" Dream stopped abruptly and laughed. "Did you really think I believed that? I did this because I knew it was closer to the weapon. Hurry up and drink the potion. Let's show them they can't fool us so easily."

George was both amazed and determined. Drinking the strength, he watched as Dream effortlessly busted through the wall, revealing the weapon. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Mega did a thumbs up, signaling success. Through telepathy, he was giving them live updates. It seemed that Dream was headed straight for the door and George was trying to stop him, to no avail. Right outside the door, Mega's connection was stronger than ever because of how close they were. As George did his final plea, Mega lost all connection. Telepathically, he told Callahan who was projecting a transcript for Slimecicle, who didn't have a brain to connect to. 

As Mega was trying to find out what to do, Dream and George had burst through the wall. Mega quickly picked up the weapon with his mind and everyone on his team backed up to the wall, ready to fight. "You all honestly look ridiculous. I know none of you have combat Quir-" While Dream was talking, Mega lifted a piece of rubble and threw it at Dream's face. Jumping forward, he was lining up for a punch when he was suddenly stuck back by George. The whole room erupted into a fight, with Mega trying his best to keep the weapon out of reach. Eventually, Callahan landed a push strong enough to bury George into the wall. Slimecicle quickly made stuck George to the wall with slime, rendering George unable to fight.

// Slimecicle Ccl

Quirk: Slime

He can create different types of slime. Sticky, slippery, and mending. Everything is self-explanatory, but mending slime allows him to heal wounds and any damages in walls. Kind of like Flex Seal, in a way. I haven't thought about it until writing this description. Sticky and slippery slime will melt overtime, and heat will speed up this process.

Dream tried to tape Slimecicle while he was busy trapping George, but Mega had taken the tape away. Finally, Slimecicle trapped Dream as well. There were 3 minutes left in this match, and it once again seemed like it was going to the villains. What they haven't thought about was the fact that neither of their strength potions had worn out yet. Only Dream knew that it was still there, and he was able to break free. Catching all of them off guard, he landed a strong punch to Mega's head, which made him drop the nuke. Finally, he was able to touch it and end the match. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Once they all got back, Dream approached the villain team. "Heh... no hard feelings, right guys?" They all just stared. "Jeez, sorry."

"Okay students, I'd like to congratulate Dream and George on their victory, and Callahan, Mega, and Slimecicle on their valiant effort. You were so close! But now... the next match. HERO TEAM 2 VERSUS VILLAIN TEAM 3! THAT'S KARL AND SAPNAP VERSUS QUACKITY, CAPTIAN PUFFY, AND FUNDY!"

_____________________________________________________________________

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

"Ok, care to explain your Quirk a little bit more? What I explained in introductions is basically my whole Quirk."

// Sapnap Pandas

Quirk: AC

He can control the temperature of any matter around him. He stores heat and cold air in his right hand and uses his Quirk with his left hand. 

"Oh, well, I guess the only other thing you need to know is I lose some memories after time travel." Sapnap starts running and Karl follows. "That doesn't seem to be an issue right now, so let's just look for the others. I have a strong feeling that we're gonna win this!" Turning down hallways and occasionally having to stop for Karl to catch his breath, Sapnap asked Karl, "Can't you just fast forward time? I'm sure we're close, I just don't wanna waste my energy on running." Karl stops running and focuses all of his energy on fast forwarding time. He wasn't terribly experienced in fast forwarding, so he wasn't aware that at his current level, he was only fast forwarding this current timeline. Since on this timeline, they were no where near the weapons room, fast forwarding time only led them further away. With just 2 minutes left, they were starting to panic.

"What? I guess I was wrong about being close.. maybe try again?" Karl nodded, then repeated the process. Once again, they were far away from their destination with jst 30 seconds left. "Sapnap, it's definitely too late. Let's rewind and try again, ok?"

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

"Let's try the other way." Following Karl's lead this time, Sapnap found something rather interesting. "A spider web? Ew, this place is extremely unsanitary." Karl looked at said spider web. "This place is huge - maybe they just missed a spot." Sapnap grabbed the web and it was tied around his hand. He was pulled to the end of the hallway and was then headbutt by CaptainPuffy, who appeared out of nowhere. Then, Karl recognized Quackity's voice. "Or maybe, you should try harder to recall other's Quirks. I planted that web there using my powers because I knew from the way you presented yourself during introductions that at least one of you would fall for that."

Karl was incredibly embarrassed. "Huh. You're very observant." Sapnap said, clearly still in pain from flying directly into a headbutt. "Yeah, whatever. So, Karl, you gonna fight us or not?" Karl was surprised by the call to action, even though it was evidently obvious that Sapnap wasn't getting up for a while. He grabbed his staff attached to his hero suit and readied himself.  
"Huh. A staff? Well, Fundy?" Quackity spun himself and Puffy into a cocoon-type structure to not be affected by their next plan. Sapnap had finally gotten up but it was too late. The floor turned into an elastic material and started sinking beneath them. They both flung up and prepared to *bonk* their heads against the hard metal celling, but instead, they went straight through it. They flew extremely high into the air and they started falling back down. They fell though the celling again, but landed in a liquid floor. Then, the floor was solidified and encased Karl and Sapnap. Of course, their heads were exposed so they didn't DIE.

Karl paused time so he could analyze the situation. There was enough room for Karl to escape. Then, he pulled Sapnap out of the trap and unpaused time. They both quickly ran and Quackity and Puffy let them. There were 45 seconds left, and their final plan would make it impossible for them to win. When they found Fundy, he was already standing there prepared for them.

// Fundy Live  
Quirk: Program  
He can change the physical qualities of anything. He can change the matter make-up of non-living things, the magnetic and the gravitational force of living things.

"Well, well, well. The weapon is somewhere in this room. All you need to do it find it." Fundy sneered. They searched around, watching time tick down on the timer. 8 seconds left, and it occured to Sapnap that the drink in Fundy's glass was suspiciously gray. He grabbed it, and right before he was about to touch it, the time ran out.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Unlucky! And you almost got it too! Well, good effort Karl and Sapnap, and congratulations to Fundy, CaptainPuffy, and Quackity! Amazing teamwork. Now it's time for a rather interesting pair up. A lot of you were confused when I put this person alone, but I can't wait to show you why! ITS TIME FOR HERO TEAM 3 VERSUS VILLAN TEAM 4! THAT'S SKEPPY, ANTFROST, AND SPIFEY VERSUS TECHNOBLADE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Technoblade! Epic & cool. Excitement in comments. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now. NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

Spifey, of course, attempted to make an illusion. Now, this would've worked if Spifey was.. good at his illusions. "How did that not work," Skeppy joked. "Didn't you get in by recommendations?"

"They're easy to impress. All I had to do was show up in a nice outfit on the days they were scouting, and since no one at our middle school knew my Quirk, I looked good. In practice, around a bunch of talented future heroes and actual top 100 pros, my skills are lackluster. My greatest strength in middle school was the fact that I kept my Quirk a secret, so no one could prepare to block the illusion. Now that's gone, but oh well." Spifey explained. "That was a lengthy response for a joke.." Skeppy replied, only slightly overlapping Philza saying "Sorry, mate," over the walkie talkie. 

While they were talking, they were following Antfrost who ran through the halls like a chicken without a head. Typically, he's good at rescue missions, and has saved quite a few missing people with his dad because of his significantly improved hearing. So, finding Technoblade should've been a piece of cake. Unfortunately for him, Technoblade moves extremely quietly. He's made no noises since the start of the match, which makes Ant look bad because he had _just_ flexed about his keen sense of hearing. "I'm starting to think you're lying about your hearing. What about you makes you have better hearing then the rest of us, huh?" Skeppy snapped. "Have you taken ONE look at me? When I first got my Quirk, I formed into a cat, and because I couldn't control my Quirk yet, I got stuck morphing back into a human. Basically I'm a human with cat qualities. What can you do? Turn into a diamond? I can too." Antfrost retorted.

"Well, dang. This was supposed to be a team but you guys are just yelling at each other. If you paid attention, you would've seen the pink arrows spray painted onto the floor." Spifey pointed at the ground and sure enough, there were obnoxiously bright pink arrows pointed directly towards the weapon room. "What are you waiting for then?! Come on, we're timed!" Spifey yelled. As they got into the room, they saw Technoblade walk in from the left. "You've finally made it! I tried to make it as obvious as I could. Anyways, come touch the weapon." Skeppy looked confused.

"You're not gonna... try to protect it? At all?" Technoblade pointed at the weapon. "Well, duh. You make the first move." 

_Why does he want me to make the first move so bad? Must have something to do with his Quirk. He didn't explain it, though, like at all. Not sure what the deal with him is._

\----------flashback----------

A boy with a long, pink ponytail walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright, it's my turn. I'm Technoblade, or Techno. Or Blood God. Or Orphan Obliterator. Or The Fabled Potato God; King Technoblade XVII, or youtube.com/user/Technothepig, or the second worst thing to happen to those dumb orpha- I think you get it, actually. I have a lot of.. out of school hobbies, which is what gave me those names. Anyways, my Quirk is Voices. Questions?"

"Well, you didn't even explain your Quirk," Tubbo chimed. "Not a question! Next." BadBoyHalo asked, "What "out of school hobby" granted you the nickname 'Orphan Obliterator'?" Technoblade nervously responded, "Uhhhh... we're done with questions! Now, do any of you happen to not have parents?" Everyone stared blankly. "Tough crowd. What about government? What's your opinions on that?" Philza tapped Technoblade's shoulder. "That's enough..."

\----------end----------

Skeppy turns his skin into diamond, positions himself, and charges. _This way, if Techno dodges, I'll land on the weapon. And if he doesn't, well, he'll just get hit I guess._

// Skeppy Idot

Quirk: Diamond

He can harden his skin to match the MOHS hardness of diamond.

Technoblade watches as Skeppy launches himself forward. Pausing his music, he starts to hear the voices once more.

_You still don't know their stance on government._

_Ask him about potatoes._

_Dodge, you'll get badly injured if you stand still._

_Might as well let him win. Inflate his ego, and then destroy him later._

_Yeah, after you find out his opinions on anarchy._

_Block him with your swords. If you hold them correctly, you can block the impact._

_What about the fish sticks in your oven? Did you remember to take those out?_

_Think about the Art of War; there has to be something in there that can help._

Techno pulls swords from his cloak and holds them in a 'X' position. In doing so, Techno didn't get hurt by the impact, but was pushed hard enough for him to lose his balance and nearly fall over. "That almost worked! I could just do it again." Skeppy shouted. Techno hit Skeppy with his sword as he was readying his position, and Antfrost transforms into a cat, one of the only things he can transform into without touching. Spifey stood back, not wanting to get involved. As a cat, Ant was able to move around more speedily. So, he ran right past Techno, but was kicked out his perfect pouncing position. "You're not the only one with good senses. Also I would prefer if you didn't transform into a cat because out of all the things I could go to jail for, I would not want it to be animal abuse." As Antfrost changed back, Skeppy went back to normal and tried to land a secretive punch on Techno. 

// Technoblade

Quirk: Voices

He has voices, which he calls 'chat', that influence his decisions. Depending on his emotions and energy, he could do something incredibly irrational or irrelevant without being able to control it. He plays music into his earbuds so the voices don't constantly annoy him, but sometimes they get louder then the music, or the headphones just die. These voices can see everyone's movement and some are smarter then the others. Some are intelligent and give advice. Others are just spammy and annoying. 

_/rainbowchat_

_/rainbowchat_

_/rainbowchat_

_🔧STOP SPAMMING!!!_

_/rainbowchat_

_Skeppy's behind you!_

_Punch him!  
kill him_

_convince him to start a commune with you!_

_Capture him and feed him to the league of dogs you have_

_Drop out of the competition_

_Ignore him and kill Antfrost_

_/rainbowchat_

_/rainbowchat_

_Voice1265 donated $100, unlocking a Technopepe_

_"DON'T KILL ANYONE"_

Technoblade jumps out of the way, and Skeppy trips on his boot, hitting the hard floor. "That looks painful. Can't relate!" Techno says. He successfully stabs Ant, which makes him retreat. Spifey pulls out from the competition out of fear.

"Dang it. I did too much. Was looking forward to a fight with you, Spifey."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Antfrost was sent to Recovery Girl and didn't return for the rest of the period. 

"Congratulations, Technobl-" Phil was cut off by Skeppy. "What do you mean, "congratulations"? He _*_ _STABBED_ * Antfrost! How is he allowed gear?" 

"Technically, it's part of his hero suit. Ant will be fine, he didn't stab any organs." Technoblade objected, "No, I definitely _have_ stabbed orphans before. Oh wait, you said organs. Ignore that!"

"Got it, Techno.. next fight: HERO TEAM 1 VERSUS VILLAIN TEAM 1! THATS TOMMYINNIT & TUBBO VERSUS JACK MANIFOLD & NIHACHU!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.2K words! I did this in around an hour because I was bored from the winter storm in Texas right now. Anyways, I got this Quirk idea from a comment, but I forgot who wrote it, because I deleted the chapter before I could see. Well, you know who you re. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last fights, which will finish off the battle training arc!


	9. RANBOO + ERET VS SAM, BAD, AND TAPL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes. final battle training chapter. i've completed it
> 
> some ranboo backstory pog

  
"Okay, Jack, I've been paying attention to Tommy and Tubbo ever since I learned that we're against him. They seem to know each other before applying to UA, and would always make comments about the fights and how they would've done things. I think it's obvious we need to separate them," Nihachu said. "Fine - I'll deal with Tommy, even though he seems annoying. You go for Tubbo." Jack speeds away, and Niki follows soon after. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"What type of name is Jack. It sounds odd." 

"Your name is literally Tubbo. You remind me of a bath tub. Not that I take baths. I take showers. I'm a man - but not that type of man. I will stab a man if they happen to be in a dark alleyway. It's my way of life," Tommy goes on and on about his plans to stab 'that' type of man in an alleyway. "Hey, Tommy, maybe you shouldn't go into immense detail about your plans to murder people when we're on camera. This is a test, they're literally watching us." Tommy stared at a camera. "Oh. I TAKE IT BACK! I WILL NOT STAB ANY ME-" As he yelled, he was pushed away by Jack, who was running incredibly fast, so Tubbo couldn't see where he went. Then, Tubbo tried to follow Jack but was promptly stopped by Niki. Tubbo tried to yell for help from Tommy, Niki clicked the mute button, but her finger slipped and she accidentally unpaused Tubbo. He was able to land one hit on Niki before being paused again.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Tommy was slammed into a wall while being taken away by Jack. "WHAT THE F@!* WAS THAT FOR?!" Jack simply just replies, "To win, what else? If you're with Tubbo, you'll win for sure!"

  
"So you can admit that your weak against the 2 of us? What could I even do against your Quirk?" Tommy replied. "Oh, well, you could like duplicate yourself or-" Tommy actually hadn't thought about that. He successfully creates a clone of Jack, and they start multiplying. "What the hell! Did you actually just ask your opponent for advice and then procced to use it?" Tommy was able to get up and order the clones to attack Jack as he ran away. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING, DUMB@$#!" 

  
He ran down the hall, occasionally screaming, "TUBBOOOOOO". Turning the corner, he was met by Niki and a paralyzed Tubbo. "TUBBO! I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR YOU, WHERE WERE YOU?!" There was still no reply. "What did you do, Nihachu?"

  
"Oh, well, I may or may not have muted him. And paused him. Good luck winning now! Wait.. where's Jack?! How are you here?" Niki replies frantically. "He literally gave me advice to escape. Oh, and you might want to look behind you." Niki turns around to see a clone of herself, who had unpaused Tubbo. "Off to find the nuke! Bye!" He ran off with Tubbo, leaving Niki speechless. _I hope Jack is at the weapon now_ , she thought.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
"Well, that was easy. I guess we just gotta find the weapon now, right?" Tubbo queried. "No duh, we just don't know where it is. I feel like we've turned every corner." Tubbo leans against the wall trying to think, until the wall opened. "Oh. How did I not notice that was a door," Tommy said nonchalantly while Tubbo fell over. "Oh, hi!" Tubbo said, looking up to see Jack. "How are you guys so.. careless? Uh.. no matter! My strategy will destroy you! I.. hope, at least." Jack pulls out color sheets and desaturates a deep red after taking off his gloves. "Okay! I haven't felt the need to test this before so this might kill you, but if it does, that's on UA I hope!" Tubbo summons a honey bottle in response. 

  
// Tubbo

Quirk: Summon

He can summon anything he touches within the last 30 days. It removes the item from its original location and brings it to him.

  
"How is honey supposed to help, Tubbo?! This is SERIOUS!" Tubbo screws off the top of the honey bottle and connected it to a tube which was attached to his hero costume. He pulls over a mask, and with a muffled voice says, "It's fine, Tommy. I got this - stay back for now." Tubbo drinks some of the honey and charges at Jack. Jack tries to punch him in retaliation, but Tubbo easily dodges him. Niki, who had just arrived, ran straight past Tommy. Tubbo seemed to be dodging Jack Manifold's attacks and Tommy didn't want Niki to ruin it, so he took things into his own hands and duplicated Tubbo. Now, Niki was stuck pausing Tubbos that don't exist and the extra help against Jack was good. Tommy was able to sneak past the crowd of Tubbo clones and touch the weapon, ending the match.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
"AND THAT'S A WRAP! AN AMAZING WIN FOR TOMMY AND TUBBO AND A GREAT ATTEMPT FROM JACK AND NIKI!" Philza praised. Niki walked over to where Tommy and Tubbo were talking. "Hey guys, how do you guys know each other, anyways?" Tubbo bluntly replies, "We don't." Niki scoffs. "I don't think you know what I mean. Like, did you guys know each other before UA?" Tubbo shook his head. "We literally just had a proper conversation yesterday, Nihachu." Tommy says calmly, which is a first for Niki. "And yet you STILL are incredibly clingy!" Tubbo joked, and Tommy went back to yelling. "Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you in Math class, bye Tommy!" As Tubbo started to walk away, Tommy yelled, "WAIT TUBBO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ANYWAYS?!" Phil interrupted the debacle. "He's going somewhere important, don't worry about it! He'll be back by next class." 

  
"Yeah, but that means I'll have to spend 30 MORE MINUTES with these people, AND how come he gets to leave?" Phil pulls out a slip from his pocket. "Doctor's orders, he leaves every once and a while during class to help with his Quirk Minimization." Tommy immediately feels bad, and just walks over to the TV screen where they were watching the fights. Dream started walking over to Tommy. "Hey, Tommy! That was a good fight, but next time try being on the frontlines more. I want to see your Quirk more! It seems interest-" 

  
"Yeah, whatever. It was Tubbo's plan and it worked." 

  
"Next up, our final team of the class period, HERO TEAM 5 VERSUS VILLAIN TEAM 5! THAT'S RANBOO AND ERET VERSUS AWESAMDUDE, BADBOYHALO, AND TAPL!"

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
"In three.. two.. one.. GO!"

  
"So, Ranboo, you can teleport, right?" Eret says, looking up at Ranboo. Even though Eret was tall, especially with their platform boots, Ranboo was even taller. "Right." 

_He doesn't speak much either. He really is a mystery, I guess._ "Why don't you just teleport in there?" 

  
"No idea what it looks like." Ranboo said, scratching his head. "Oh, well.. all the weapons are the same. Couldn't you just teleport to the weapon that way?" Ranboo makes a strange noise and teleports away. _Those particles... no way he's an Enderman, though! The government sealed off the End like a hundred years ago._ Eret's thinking was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. He quickly ran down the hall and found Ranboo and the villains fighting. Eret took off his sunglasses and emitting alpha rays at BadBoyHalo, who was standing by and analyzing everything. "Ouch! What was that for?"

  
"You'll be fine! It's just an alpha ray, it'll cause mild redness, is all. Unless you happen to have a scratch where I shot you, then you'd be in serious trouble," Eret shouted, kicking Awesamdude back. Sam said something in a gibberish-sounding language, but somehow Bad understood. "I'm doing fine, I guess." Sam responds back in that same gibberish and Bad nods. _This must be a plot to confuse us._ "Don't get distracted, Ranboo!" Bad goes back to analyzing, watching Eret's stiff movements and Ranboo's frantic ones. _At this rate, we have a 51% chance of winning. That's more than half, but TapL coming back will be the thread that seals our victory!_

  
Sam lands a kick to Ranboo's stomach, the first one since their battle started. He teleported behind him and taped him up before he could react. _Dang it, when did he get so fast?_ _The chance of success is falling to 37%, hurry up TapL!_ After kicking Sam out of the game, TapL finally arrived through the door. "I'm finally here! Sorry it took me so long, while running back I got lost."

  
// Golden Tapple (TapL)

Quirk: Scenario

Every 30 minutes, he has a 'scenario'. 

Current scenario: Every block (1 meter) is one heart (hearts in this universe is just how resilient you are). 

  
"I ran about 300 meters and got 300 hearts! That's why it took me almost 4 minutes," TapL said. "Looks like I was too late to save Sam." TapL pulls out a golden apple from his backpack and uses it as a projectile against Ranboo. Of course, he teleports away by instinct. "Huh. So you're one of the Endermen that escaped the seal." Eret looked confused. "Wait, what? How did they escape? Not even the number one hero could break though it!" TapL sighed, "Yeah, well, Endermen arent exactly human, coming from a different dimension and all. 10 years ago In 5304, they broke the seal and around 500,000 of them escaped. Some of them were kille-" Ranboo seemed hurt by this conversation, so TapL stopped and asked if he was alright. "It wouldn't be very heroic of me to keep talking about something that makes you uncomfortable, so let's just fight." Ranboo teleported out of the room.

  
"Where did he go? Don't bail out on me!" Bad grinned as the probability of success went up to 97%. "Well, let's get him!" He yelled, lunging forward with TapL right beside him. _Sixteen centimeters away, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twel-_ Ranboo intervenes by teleporting back. Bad was expecting the probability to drop, but something he had never seen before happened. It had dropped to zero. Another thing was off - the aura of the room had changed from that of triumph to one of fear. As an eerie noise filled the room, the only thing Eret saw was a sleeping Ranboo and a taped up BadBoyHalo and TapL.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Bad was sent to Recovery Girl to help with the burns, and TapL apologized to Ranboo. "Wait, why are you apologizing? What happened?" TapL stuttered and said "You.. don't remember? Just.. forget it, I guess."

  
"Well then everyone, let's analyze your fights! I will grade you out of 35, you get 5 points for winning and a score from 0-10 for combat, strategy, and teamwork!" Philza types on a computer and it pulls up a full recording of everyone's fights. Alright, Dream, your combat skills during this fight were good. I know based on your performance on the UA Entrance Exam that you can do better if you didn't run George all around the building. Also, if you were more observant, you would've seen the shortcut to the room. I'll give you 5 points for winning, 5 points on combat, 3 on strategy, and 1 on teamwork. That's 14/35." 

"Okay, George, I didn't see much of your combat because you got pinned almost as soon as you entered the room, so I don't have much to say. The way you stopped Dream could be useful in an actual situation, so I'll add some points for your leadership skills. Did you have a different plan, George? Or were you just planning to follow Dream?" 

"Well.. no. In my defense, he said he had a plan first so I didn't think of one!" 

"Hmm. Ok, for winning, 5 points, for combat, 3 points, for teamwork, 2, and strategy, 3. Leaving you at a 13/35. Mega, you're next! Your strategy and execution were amazing, you managed to perfectly replicate my voice which typically isn't easy. What you lack in combat you make up for in smarts. Once the heroes arrived, you immediately got in position and kept the weapon out of reach, while other people might've just gone for them. You protected one of your teammates from getting disqualified by taking the tape out of Dream's hands. I'll have to give you a 3 for combat, 9 on strategy, and 10 on teamwork, leaving you with a 21/35."

Philza went through everyone's test scores giving critiques and suggestions, pointing out what everyone did right and wrong, and assigning them all grades. Bad got back from Recovery Girl's office just in time for the class to head back to 1-A. Once they all sat down, there were worksheets on their desks for everyone to complete. Finally, they were done, and Phil dismissed them to their next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have the one and only wilbur soot and... a first look a villain!


End file.
